


Questions

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-28
Updated: 2003-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has all the right answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

## Questions

by SkaterBoy

<http://www.livejournal.com/~skaterboyslash>

* * *

Title: Questions  
Category: First Time, Humor, PWP, Romance Rating: NC-17   
Pairing: Clark/Lex   
Summary: Clark has all the right answers. 

* * *

When Lionel caught him shooting up for the third time in the manor, he demanded, "Are you _trying_ to kill yourself?" 

To which Lex replied, "Yes, I am, dad. Pass me another needle?" 

And Lionel huffed out of the room. 

* * *

When he paused to look up, Clark groaned, "Are you _trying_ to kill me?" 

To which Lex replied, "No." 

And he grinned, the shark's grin that made Clark even harder, and lowered his head again. 

* * *

When he proposed to Helen, she asked, after a sufficent pause, "Where do I sign?" 

To which Lex replied, "Pardon?" 

And Helen didn't smile when she calmly continued, "The prenuptial agreement. Where do I sign?" 

* * *

When he pushed Clark up against the wall before they even got to the stairs, and rubbed up against him, Clark said, "Do you _want_ me to come in my pants?" 

To which Lex replied, "No." I want you to come in me, he didn't add. 

And Clark took his outstretched hand. 

* * *

When he proposed the business deal to Lucas, his brother said suspiciously, "What's in it for me?" 

To which Lex replied, "Fifty million." 

And Lucas smiled, and shook Lex's hand. 

* * *

When they reached the top of the stairs, Clark pulled Lex close. "Yes, I'm sure." 

To which Lex replied, "Okay." 

And they didn't break eye contact all the way to the bedroom. 

* * *

When Lucas found out Lionel was going to offer him ten million, he laughed. "Does he really think I'm that stupid?" 

To which Lex replied, "Yes," and laughed with his brother. 

And when Lionel pushed the form across the pool table, Lucas wrote, "Bite me." 

* * *

When Clark stood there in front of Lex, naked in front of him for the first time, he whispered, "Is this okay?" 

To which Lex replied, "It's more than okay. You're perfect, Clark." 

And he crossed the room, held Clark's face in his hands, and kissed him thoroughly. 

* * *

When Helen filed for divorce, she wondered, "You knew it wasn't going to last, didn't you?" 

To which Lex replied, "You reap what you sow." 

And Helen nodded, and removed the wedding band from her finger. 

* * *

When Clark saw Lex, completely naked, for the first time, he gasped. "You're so..." 

To which Lex replied, "Pale? Freakish? Different?" 

And Clark frowned, then smiled, wrapping his arms around Lex's waist. "No. You're so beautiful." 

* * *

When they defeated Lionel together, Lucas returned Lex's smile, feeling like a kid in a candy shop. "He got his, huh?" 

To which Lex replied, "Karma - it bites Luthors in the ass every time." 

And Lucas laughed. 

* * *

When Lex lowered him to the bed, Clark gazed at him, smiling at how gentle Lex was being. "I won't break, you know," but his voice was soft. 

To which Lex replied, "I know. But this is your first time, and I'm going to make it perfect." 

And Clark ran his hand in a caress over Lex's chest. "It'll be with you. Of course it'll be perfect." 

* * *

When Lex signed the divorce papers, Helen glared at him. "You didn't have to marry me, you know." 

To which Lex replied, "I know. But I wanted to." 

And at the time, he'd thought he had. 

* * *

When Lex slid into him for the first time, Clark thought he'd be content to stay like that forever. "Lex..." 

To which Lex replied, "Oh, god. Clark..." 

And they started moving together. 

* * *

When Lionel offered him the chance to go back to Metropolis, Lex refused. "Are you _trying_ to ruin your life?" 

To which Lex replied, "No, dad. I have a perfectly good life right here." 

And Clark, he didn't add. But he thought it. 

* * *

When they found the rhythm, Clark rocked back into Lex, felt his eyes close as Lex's arms tightened around him. "Lex, Lex..." 

To which Lex replied, "Cla- ark..." 

And they moved together, approaching release with a fever. 

* * *

When Lex had shown her the room, Helen had looked up at him. "Does Clark know?" 

To which Lex replied, "No. You're the only person who knows about this place." 

And Lex never told her that it was a lie, that Clark was the first person he'd told about the room - before it was even built. 

* * *

When Lex whispered into his ear, Clark's breath hitched. "Lex - I don't think I can..." 

To which Lex replied, "It's okay, Clark. Let go." 

And Clark let go, crying out Lex's name. 

* * *

When Lex had confessed his feelings, Clark had looked at him with wide-eyed shock. "You really - wow." 

To which Lex replied, "Yeah." 

And Lex leaned forward, and for the first time, kissed him. 

* * *

When Clark came, he said Lex's name. "Lex!" 

To which Lex replied, "Clark, god, fuck, oh god _Clark_!" 

And they came together. 

* * *

When Lex kissed him, Clark wasn't sure what to do at first. "Lex, I... I like you too." 

To which Lex replied, "Thank god." 

And Clark laughed, and kissed him back. 

* * *

When it was over, they lay together, unwilling to move for what seemed like decades. "Lex?" 

To which Lex replied, "Yeah?" 

And Clark leaned forward, and placed a gentle kiss on Lex's lips. "I love you." 

* * *

When he kissed Lex back, he didn't know what Lex would think. "Well?" 

To which Lex replied, "Okay." 

And he kissed Clark again, and they didn't stop for eleven minutes. 

* * *

When he'd said it, Clark kissed him again. "Lex?" 

To which Lex replied, "I love you too, Clark." 

And they fell asleep together, in each others' arms. 


End file.
